


among us time in the archives

by transangelic



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Among Us, Chatlogs, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Rated T for swearing, chatfic, martin is really good at imposter, or whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transangelic/pseuds/transangelic
Summary: Martin, Jon, Tim, Sasha, Melanie, Basira, and Georgie (and Elias) play Among Us together!this is just a lil fun chatfic i wrote bc i have both among us and tma brainrot!
Relationships: All background, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	among us time in the archives

**Author's Note:**

> hello lgbt community....
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!

**_NAME CODE_ **

I meant they are pretty obvious but

Mahtin: Martin

Timbo: Tim

Sash: Sasha

King: Melanie

And the rest are normal!

**_Game started by Mahtin._ **

**_Timbo joins._ **

**_Jon joins._ **

**_Sash joins._ **

**_Georgie joins._ **

**_King joins._ **

**_Basira joins._ **

**_Impostor joins._ **

**_Waiting Room _ **

**Mahtin: hi everyone!!!**

**King: start**

**Timbo: start**

**Basira: start**

**_THERE IS ONE IMPOSTOR AMONG US…_ **

_ King calls an emergency meeting.  _

**Mahtin: ?**

**Basira: why**

**Timbo: wh**

**Georgie: ???**

**King: guys who tf is Impostor**

**King: someone joined calling themselves imposter**

**Mahtin: hm idk**

**Basira: I Don’t Know**

**Jon: Oh**

**Jon: I**

**Jon: I think it’s Elias**

**Jon: ...(i Know it’s Elias)**

**Timbo: HUH???**

**King: i hate him. SO MUCH**

**Timbo: surprising he knows how to use a computer**

**Timbo: senior citizen mf**

_ Impostor has left the game.  _

**Mahtin: ok everyone skip since nothing happened!**

**_Georgie skipped the vote! 6 left._ **

**_Mahtin skipped the vote! 5 left._ **

**_Sash skipped the vote! 4 left._ **

**_Timbo skipped the vote! 3 left._ **

**_King skipped the vote! 2 left._ **

**_Jon skipped the vote! 1 left,_ **

**_Basira skipped the vote! 0 left._ **

**_NO ONE WAS EJECTED. (SKIPPED)_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

**_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED._ **

_ Sash has been killed.  _

**_Regular Chat _ **

**_Mahtin: where_ **

**_Georgie: where_ **

**_Timbo: i reported_ **

**_Timbo: was in electrical_ **

**_King: its always in fucking electrical </3_ **

**_Mahtin: i was in comms_ **

**_Mahtin: jon seems sus,_ **

**_Mahtin: hasn't said anything_ **

**_Jon: How could you_ **

**_Jon: How DARE you._ **

**_Georgie: im skipping_ **

**_Timbo: i need to avenge sasha im voting jon_ **

**_Georgie skipped the vote! 5 left._ **

**_Mahtin voted for Jon! 4 left._ **

**_Timbo voted for Jon! 3 left._ **

**_Jon voted for Timbo! 2 left._ **

**_Basira voted for Martin! 1 left._ **

**_King didn’t vote! 0 left._ **

**_King: sorry i got distracted_ **

**_King: the admiral got up on my lap_ **

**_Dead Chat_ ** ****

**_Sash: fuck you guys_ **

**_NO ONE WAS EJECTED. (TIE)_ **

**_2 skip, 2 for Jon, and 1 for Timbo and Mahtin_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

**_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED._ **

_ Timbo and Sash are dead.  _

**_Dead Chat_ **

**_Sash: hi tim!_ **

**_Sash: fancy seeing you here_ **

**_Timbo: hey_ **

**_Timbo: wanna make out in the dead chat_ **

**_Timbo: *looks at you*_ **

**_Sash: tim wtf_ **

**_General Chat_ **

**_Basira: Where was it?_ **

**_Georgie: admin i think_ **

**_Jon: You think?_ **

**_Jon: I saw Martin coming out of storage_ **

**_Jon: thats near admin_ **

**_Mahtin: why were you near admin_ **

**_Jon: Task._ **

**_King: im voting jon idc_ **

**_Dead Chat_ **

**_Sash: JON SEEMS SUS!!! jk i think martin killed me_ **

**_Timbo: same here_ **

**_Sash: yeah lol_ **

**_Sash: dudes so good at this wtf_ **

**_General Chat_ **

**_Basira: Yeah, he seems suspicious._ **

**_King: just say sus_ **

**_Mahtin: vote jon guys_ **

**_Jon: Subordinate betrayal...smh_ **

**_Dead Chat_ **

**_Timbo: JONS KNOWS INTERNET SLANG???_ **

**_Timbo: you learn something new everyday!_ **

**_General Chat_ **

**_Georgie: everyone vote!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Jon: Georgie if you vote for me_ **

**_Jon: I will revoke custody of The Admiral_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Georgie voted for Jon! 4 left._ **

**_Jon: HEY_ **

**_Mahtin voted for Jon! 3 left._ **

**_Basira voted for Jon! 2 left,_ **

**_King voted for Jon! 1 left._ **

**_Jon voted for Martin! 0 left._ **

**_JON WAS NOT THE IMPOSTER._ **

**_4 votes for Jon, 1 for Mahtin_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

_ Basira, Georgie, and King are now dead.  _

**_  
_ ** **_VICTORY: MARTIN WAS THE IMPOSTER_ **

**_Dead Chat_ **

**_King: MARTIN_ **

**_King: HE FUCKING KILLED ME_ **

**_King: LITTLE BITCHBOY_ **

**_Sash: amen_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

**_Game restarted by Mahtin._ **

**_Timbo joins._ **

**_Jon joins._ **

**_King joins._ **

**_Basira joins._ **

**_Sash joins._ **

**_Georgie joins._ **

**_Waiting Room_ **

**_Timbo: MARTIN_ **

**_Mahtin: :)_ **

**_King: MARTIN WTF_ **

**_Jon: I told you guys I wasn’t the imposter!!! >:(_ **

**_Basira: Start it_ **

**_THERE IS ONE IMPOSTOR AMONG US…_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

**_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED._ **

**_General Chat_ **

**_King: where_ **

**_Timbo: MELANIE._ **

**_Timbo: YOU LITERALLY JUST KILLED JON_ **

**_Timbo: IN FRONT OF EVERYONE_ **

**_King: N_ **

**_King: Nope_ **

**_Mahtin: I WAS THERE_ **

**_Mahtin: WE ALL WERE!!!_ **

**_Basira: Yeah_ **

**_Dead Chat_ **

**_Jon: What The Fuck_ **

**_General Chat_ **

**_Timbo: everyone vote melanie obviously_ **

**_Timbo: oh my God_ **

**_Timbo voted for King! 4 left._ **

**_Georgie voted for King! 3 left. _ **

**_Georgie: sorry babe_ **

**_Melanie: im divorcing you_ **

**_Mahtin voted for King! 2 left._ **

**_Georgie: babe we aren't married_ **

**_Basira voted for King! 1 left._ **

**_King didn’t vote! 0 left._ **

**_KING WAS THE IMPOSTER (VOTE UNANIMOUS)_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

**_Game restarted by Mahtin._ **

**_Georgie joins._ **

**_King joins._ **

**_Basira joins._ **

**_Timbo joins._ **

**_Jon joins._ **

**_Sash joins._ **

**_Waiting Room_ **

**_Timbo: startt_ **

**_Basira: Start_ **

**_Jon: Start._ **

**_King: start it martin_ **

**_Mahtin: we are literally in the same room_ **

**_Jon: Start it_ **

**_Mahtin: jeeez ok!!!!_ **

**_THERE IS ONE IMPOSTOR AMONG US…_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

_ Mahtin calls an emergency meeting.  _

**_General Chat_ **

**_Basira: ?_ **

**_Jon: Already?_ **

**_Mahtin: um_ **

**_Mahtin: will you guys vote for me_ **

**_Mahtin: i like doing my tasks as a ghost_ **

**_Mahtin: bc you can go thru walls!!!_ **

**_Timbo: weird. but i support you_ **

**_Timbo voted for Mahtin! 6 left._ **

**_Sash: ok ig_ **

******_Georgie: sure_ **

**_Sash voted for Mahtin! 5 left._ **

**_Georgie voted for Mahtin! 4 left._ **

**_Jon: Thats Stupid_ **

**_Jon voted for Mahtin! 3 left._ **

**_Basira skipped the vote! 2 left._ **

**_Mahtin: rude_ **

**_King voted for Mahtin! 1 left._ **

**_Mahtin skipped the vote! 0 left._ **

**_Mahtin: thx guys!!! :)_ **

**_MAHTIN WAS EJECTED._ **

**_2 skips, 5 votes for Mahtin_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

_ Sash calls an emergency meeting.  _

**_General Chat_ **

**_King: ?_ **

**_Georgie: whats goin on_ **

**_Sash: i just saw tim vent!!!!!_ **

******_Sash: in electrical!_ **

**_Timbo: idk sasha kinda sus_ **

**_Sash: Tim._ **

**_Sash: we literally made eye contact across the room_ **

**_Timbo: sus._ **

**_Sash voted for Timbo! 5 left._ **

**_Georgie: im just gonna skip_ **

**_Georgie skipped the vote! 4 left._ **

**_King voted for Timbo. 3 left._ **

**_Timbo: HET_ **

**_Timbo: HEYYYY*_ **

**_Timbo: STOP_ **

**_Jo_ ** **_n voted for Timbo! 2 left._ **

**_Basira voted for Timbo! 1 left._ **

**_Timbo voted for Sash! 0 left._ **

**_Timbo: i hate you guys_ **

**_TIMBO WAS NOT THE IMPOSTER._ **

**_1 skip, 5 votes for Tim_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|**

**_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED._ **

_ Timbo is now dead.  _

**_Dead Chat_ **

******_Timbo: I_ **

**_Timbo: I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS_ **

**_Mahtin: hi tim!_ **

**_Timbo: hey marto_ **

**_General Chat_ **

**_Georgie: whaaaaa_ **

**_King: ok its def sasha_ **

**_Sash: proof?_ **

**_King: Dude_ **

**_King: you accused tim of venting_ **

**_King voted for Sash! 4 left._ **

**_Georgie: mmkay_ **

**_Georgie voted for Sash! 3 left._ **

**_Basira: Yeah That Checks Out_ **

**_Basira voted for Sash! 2 left._ **

**_Jon voted for Sash! 1 left._ **

**_Sash didn’t vote. 0 left._ **

**_Sash: oops_ **

**_SASH WAS THE IMPOSTER. (UNANIMOUS)_ **

**|** **  
** **|** **  
** **|** ****  
**|** **  
** **|**

**_Game restarted by Mahtin._ **

**_Georgie joins._ **

**_King joins._ **

**_Basira joins._ **

**_Timbo joins._ **

**_Jon joins._ **

**_Sash joins._ **

**_Waiting Room_ **

**_Timbo: gg ig_ **

**_Timbo exited the game._ **

**_Jon: this has been enough_ **

**_Mahtin: just??? in general?_ **

**_Jon: Yes_ **

**_Jon exited the game._ **

**_King: gg_ **

**_Basira: Good Game_ **

**_King exited the game._ **

**_Basira exited the game._ **

**_Mahtin: gg! bye guys B)_ **

**_Sash: byeeee_ **

**_Mahtin exited the game_ **

**_Sash exited the game._ **

**_GAME ENDED._ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope you enjoyed!  
> kudos/comments/shares r appreciated!
> 
> also if you see someone playing as v/bug/h/vincent. that could be me so cool! im usually a red guy w the cowboy hat


End file.
